


want to be with you

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: "do you deadass wake me up at 4am just to accompany you eat cereals?""that, and also i just want to spend my time with you"
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	want to be with you

Taeyoung knows he’s not supposed to stay over at their dance practice room after 10p.m. but with their debut is near, he can’t help but to feel the sudden rush on doing his best. The burden he feels these past few weeks taking a toll on him, he just needs some time alone and just think. Even though serim had asked taeyoung to share any problems if he had one before, he just can’t. He can’t seem to have a deep talk with the leader, he knows serim had enough problem and he just don’t want to be any kind of burden to the older.

“taeyoung-ah, lets head to the dorm now…”

Taeyoung stop dancing, his head turned to the source of the voice, noticing woobin nearly passed out from their intense practice. He feels somewhat guilty about this. He supposed to left alone at the dance room, that’s what he imagines how it be but serim said it was too dangerous to let him all alone, woobin, being the responsible brother, he is, offers to stay behind with taeyoung.

He slowly makes his way to the audio room, shutting down the computer that had been running for hours non-stop now. Woobin already at the door, waiting for taeyoung to collect his things. Taeyoung mumbles a small ‘sorry’ and ‘thankyou’ at the older, making the older just chuckles in reply before patting the younger’s back.

The dorm was already dark when they both homes, taeyoung immediately excuse himself and enters his shared room with serim and hyeongjun. Take noticed that both of his roommates already in deep sleep. Quietly, he collects his pajama and his towel, making his way to shower. Taking a long warm shower is what he needed the most right now.

After the long shower, he settles by his top bunk quietly, not wanting to wake serim and hyeongjun. Pushing his phone’s home buttons, realizing its already past 3a.m. He let out a sigh, not really have a mood to scroll his phone any further as his brain slowly take him to the dreamland.

Taeyoung’s sleep was rather peaceful than the night before, but right now, with having something or someone poking his arm, he really does want to curse. He literally doesn’t have any energy left from all the insane practice earlier, not only that, he needs to wake up early that day, already promised to accompany serim to have a workout.

“taeyoung-ah…” the person said almost whispering, taeyoung sigh deeply as he knows very well who’s voice it was belong too.

Taeyoung hummed in respond, not even look to the latter.

“taeyoung…” seongmin called again, almost whining while poking more harshly then before.

The older of the two huffed at that, lazily blinked his eyes as he now facing the smiling seongmin in front of him. Not even giving time for taeyoung asked, seongmin already making a sign for taeyoung to get off from the bed and signaling outside. He was very annoyed at first, not knowing what have come inside seongmin’s body to do that at 4am… Nonetheless, he follows seongmin to go outside.

“what?” taeyoung asked quickly, he really don’t want to deal with anything right now, he really need to sleep, he wants to rest.

“shh, don’t be too loud, the hyungs will hear us!” seongmin whispers, holding taeyoung’s arm and dragged the latter to the kitchen. Making taeyoung more confused than ever. Taeyoung sit at his regular place, head resting on the kitchen’s table as he noticed seongmin go somewhere in the kitchen. He closes his eyes for seconds before his eardrum was getting attack by loud noise.

Startles, he opens his eyes, amusedly watching seongmin putting the cereals in the bowls. Seriously?

“you’re eating cereals? At 4am? Seriously seongmin?” taeyoung asked, his jaw dropped in amusement.

Seongmin nodded his head, smiling softly, “do you want a bowl too? I can make it for you”

Taeyoung look at him, still trying to grasp the situation. Did something happen earlier when he wasn’t in the dorm?

“no, I don’t want… I just want to sleep…” he said, trying to be clear as possible that he is really sleepy right now

“sorry, but I just want to eat cereals right now…” seongmin said, taking a bite of his cereals before he hummed in satisfaction.

“why… me?” taeyoung asked. He genuinely curious right now. Seongmin clearly knows that taeyoung back to the dorm late, and taeyoung sure he can ask wonjin and that hyung will gladly accompanied him. So, why him?

Seongmin silent for few seconds, putting his spoon down, looking at the curious taeyoung infront of him, he smiles softly,

“because I want to be with you…”

Taeyoung eyes wide open at that, he’s no longer sleepy meanwhile seongmin immediately eat some more cereals, trying not to show the blushed on his cheeks.

“w-what?” he asked, doubting his ears. Was he too sleepy that he hears things?

“I said, because I want to be with you… and I kind of hungry… that’s all”

And now, taeyoung was dead curious.

“and, why was that?”

Seongmin stop eating, biting his lips, thinking whether he should say it or better he shut himself. But as taeyoung keep pushing him, seongmin eventually gave up.

“don’t you noticed that we have become distant nowadays?”

Taeyoung breathe hitched. His brain does a month worth throwback, realizing that he has spend his day with seongmin less. He was too occupied with the debut that he started to forget everyone besides him.

“I miss talking with you, spending time with you… I noticed you always worked up whenever the teacher gave us new choreography, I know you taeyoung, your eyes different when youre truly happy and when you fake it.”

“I’m actually quite upset when you never come to me to talk about whatever has been going on inside your head. I wait for you to come to me, but you never did and instead you started to push me away…”

Taeyoung eyes stared at seongmin who are now looking down on his cereal bowl, not even bothering to look at him and taeyoung sure, his heart break at that. He never knows seongmin cares for him that much. No. he knows but he just too dumb to realize it.

“I actually want to stay with you earlier but serim hyung don’t allow me, I swear, I almost have a little fight with him earlier… I really want to talk with you, just us two but it was hard to find times with our schedule tight right now, and with you avoiding me…”

Seongmin softly smiles, looking reassuringly at taeyoung, “I think for hundreds time earlier if I really should wake you up… I know you arrived late, but I can’t help it. This is embarrassing to say, but I actually cried earlier while waiting for you…”

“w-why would you cry?” taeyoung asked, flustered by the sudden confession

“because I miss you. I miss us.”

Taeyoung’s heart immediately dropped. Not expecting any of that. All he can do is mumbles a few ‘sorry’ at seongmin.

“Im not upset that you didn’t tell me, I just upset that you ignore me… I completely understand if you are not ready to talk about whatever bothering you, but please know, me and the others care about you so much…”

“taeyoung-ah, tell me, how do you do that?”

Taeyoung furrowed his eyebrows at the question

how do you look so happy but in fact you arent?”

Taeyoung think for seconds, “seems happy and being one is different.”

seongmin look at him, still waiting for the latter to continue

"i dont know, maybe im just too caught up with the news that we are going to debut, and it scares the hell out of me to do better, i was happy at first, but now... i dont really know" 

"but, sitting here with you, talk about anything, i feels happy. im happy whenever im with you,"

Seongmin didn’t asked any further after that.

He just waits there silently, waiting for seongmin to finish his cereals. He really has a lot of thoughts right now. Mixed feelings hitting him at once. He feels sorry the most, towards the members, toward seongmin especially. Not even realizing how the younger has been taking care of him from afar, it makes taeyoung feel somewhat selfish.

“let’s go to sleep” seongmin said, patting taeyoung’s shoulder, making the latter snapped back from trance.

Both stop infront of seongmin’s room. Taeyoung was still pretty much in trance as he silently followed seongmin along. “why are you so quiet? You sleepy?” seongmin asked, chuckles softly.

Rather than sleepy, he is in confusion right now.

“w…why are you still here? Do you want to sleep with me?” seongmin asked again and taeyoung wasn’t sure if it was in teasing manner or he is being serious.

“ah- no. no! just want to say thank you, for talking with me about it and sorry if I ever upset you where I’m pretty sure, I did” taeyoung answers immediately, scratching his head.

“im not really upset about earlier, but now im definitely upset.” Seongmin pout his lips, making taeyoung flustered again

“why did you say NO strongly when I asked if you want to sleep here with me”

Taeyoung head went blank again.

“wait… you want me to sleep with you?” taeyoung asked slowly, not wanting to get the false alarm.

Seongmin pout again, letting out a sigh as if he disappointed in taeyoung.

“of course, I want! It’s been month since we last cuddling! I miss you.”

“ah AH of course! Sure, s-so um, my room or your room?”

“um. living room?” seongmin said excitedly, pointing to the long couch sitting at the very center of their dorm.

“will you be comfortable?” taeyoung asked first

“im comfortable whenever im with you! Now, you wait there, Im taking my blanket for us to share!”

Taeyoung immediately walk to the couch, putting the pillow he found nearby, laying down first to make sure there’s enough space for seongmin later.

“here!” seongmin give him the blanket, taeyoung moved back a bit, making sure seongmin comfortable first before he lay down next to the latter, putting the blanket over their bodies. Both let out a relieve sigh. seongmin eyes went wide as he noticed the clock nearly hit 6a.m, panic, he immediately rests his head on taeyoung’s side, trying to sleep as he didn’t get an ounce of sleep earlier.

"goodnight, seongmin.." taeyoung softly mumbles as he playing with the younger's hair, seongmin however already fall asleep, letting out a soft snore as he closes himself to taeyoung's warm body.

Taeyoung single-mindedly patting seongmin’s back, playing with the younger’s hair, before his mind once again, bring him to the dreamland.

next morning; 

"everyone shut up, dont coo-ed too loud! they will wake up" 

taeyoung brain trying to process the words he just heard, trying to think whether it was his dream or reality.  
as he want to move his legs, he feels someone arm snakes toward his waist. making him jolted a bit before he realized he is now currently cuddling with seongmin at the couch. 

judging from the 'kyaaaaa' noises he knows belong to jungmo, he silently cursed himself for not waking up early. 

"can you guys actually let them two alone, and come help me making breakfast with woobin?" allen shout from the kitchen, before getting few shouts again but this time from woobin. 

taeyoung laugh silently as he definitely heard the members sighed right beside them, not long after, he heard footsteps getting away from where he and seongmin are now. 

finally having the courage, he slowly open his eyes, realizing how close he and seongmin are and with the blanket already fell from the couch, making it visible to the other members how their legs was practically tangled together. 

"oh? you have wake up too!" taeyoung mumbles softly as seongmin just directly look at taeyoung without blinking his eyes. 

"why would you look at me like that?" 

"just want to look at your face as long as i can, i dont know if someone already told you this, but, your morning face is truly adorable!!" seongmin said in his high pitched tone making taeyoung blushed at the sudden compliments. 

"look who's saying!! youre definitely cuter than me" taeyoung attack back, this time, he makes sure he pinches seongmin's cheeks along the way. 

"stop looking so disgustingly cute... the breakfast are ready" minhee said as fast as he can, not believing what he just witnessed earlier. making them both laugh at that, 

"well, shall we get your second round of cereal for today?" taeyoung asked, making seongmin playfully smacked taeyoung on the shoulder. 

"lets go, im still hungry" 

taeyoung offered his hand for seongmin to hold, which surprised the younger at first but he happily take it. and that's how the members found them walk to the kitchen, holding hands so tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are vv much appreciated!


End file.
